


Ride On

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, You Have Been Warned, Yunho is an asshole, don't come at me, there is rape in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: As part owner ofRide Onwhere the boys are young and pretty, Yunho takes what he wants when he wants it. Well, except for one thing that Changmin isn't willing to give up.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 5





	1. Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho/Yoochun (minor Changmin/Jaejoong, very very minor Yunho/Jaejoong) in this chapter

Yunho entered the darkness of _Ride On_. Through whipping flashes of lights and sweaty thudding limbs, he made his way to the back rooms. It was easy spotting the employees among the men gathered. Only the pretty worked here, the docile, weak. Although Yunho doubted they were weak in real life. They played a part and provided a service.

Yunho swiped his access card. The panel flashed green. The door slid open. He climbed the short flight of stairs, and at another door swiped the card again and entered an access code. Data flew through the system, and Yunho knew that Changmin already knew he was here.

Yunho only had time to take off his suit jacket and remove his tie before a different door opened, and the beauty of Kim Jaejoong entered with his favorite brand of scotch.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho-shi."

"Jaejoong-ah. How are you?”

"I am well, thank you." He poured a finger of scotch and offered it.

Yunho took it, but held Jaejoong's fingers against the glass. He brought the glass to his lips. His other arm sneaked around Jaejoong's tiny waist, pulling their bodies together.

A nervous tremor shivered its way along Jaejoong's skin.

Yunho smiled. "Will Changmin arrive to greet me?"

"He is indisposed," Jae said, voice calm. "I am to provide you with whatever you wish."

 _Except your body_ , Yunho thought. If he tried anything more than he'd already done, Changmin would kill him. Jaejoong was not for sale, no matter how much Yunho offered. Yunho stole a kiss from his cheek anyway.

"I want your youngest," Yunho said.

"We are all eighteen here."

Yunho smirked at the lie. "Then I want your youngest eighteen year old."

Jaejoong bit his lip and looked down.

Yunho reached up and pulled at Jae's lower lip with the pad of his finger. "Don't do that, darling. It makes you almost impossible to resist."

"Should I apologize for being desirable?"

Yunho laughed. "No. Never for that."

"It may be a few minutes until I find our youngest."

"I am willing to wait."

"Would you care for something to eat?"

"I already ate dinner, so something for dessert."

"I will see to it." Jaejoong stepped away from Yunhoo's body and bowed almost ninety degrees. "Annyeongeekeyseyo."

Yunho watched him with hungry eyes. Every moment he spent alone with the beauty was one moment closer to throwing him on the couch and fucking him.

He'd walked in on Changmin pounding into him, pleasured body bent over his desk. Jaejoong had met his eyes. Yunho would never forget that lustful, blown gaze, nor the way his body had convulsed as he tried in vain to come with a cock ring stopping his release.

The image filled his mind now, his cock swelling. He refrained from touching himself and sat on the couch, waiting for his toy. His nerves were ready to fry when the door finally opened fifteen minutes later.

The person who entered was little more than a boy. Brown hair curled around his face. Round cheeks, smooth skin of youth. He kept his dark eyes lowered. He wore tight blue pants and a sheer white shirt. Wiry muscles of teenage youth covered his arms and chest.

Yunho's mouth watered. His already hard cock pulsed in his pants.

The boy sat a tray on the coffee table. Yunho's eyes drank in the sight of him.

"Come here," Yunho said, voice low and rough.

His eyes met Yunho's for a moment, and then he looked down and shuffled toward him. The kid was terrified. And that meant he was new.

God, Yunho was getting this beautiful, untouched child. He smirked. Changmin was getting paid double for this.

The kid stopped next to Yunho, hands clasped tightly in font of him. His nervous energy made Yunho's head light. He grabbed the sheer shirt, ripping it as he yanked the kid to him. The kid gasped, lurching forward, hands landing on Yunho's chest to keep from falling. Yunho adjusted them until the kid was straddling Yunho's lap.

"How old are you?"

"Eight-"

Yunho's hand snapped up and across his cheek. "How old are you?"

His eyes shut. The first glimmer of a tear shimmered on his long eyelashes. "Fif-fifteen."

Yunho shivered. Older than he thought, but young enough.

"What's your name?"

"Micky."

Yunho slapped him again.

A tear trailed down the pink skin.

"I did not ask for your stage name," he said, voice still low and menacing. "What is your name?"

"Yoochun," he replied, in a voice so small, so quiet.

Yunho was prone to think it was an act, like all the rest. But tears fell down his cheeks, even his lower lip was quivering, body shaking. It was hard to act like this and make it believable.

"My name is Yunho."

The kid nodded, and bit his lip, trying to control himself.

Yunho decided to be merciful to both of them. He tore the shirt off, let his hand rove over Yoochun's body for only a moment before undoing the pants.

"Take them off. Now."

He inhaled sharply but climbed off Yunho's lap. With shaking hands he slipped the tight pants over his narrow hips.

Yunho stood up and had his clothes off in record time. He grabbed Yoochun around the waist. He easily tossed the kid on the couch.

"On your stomach," Yunho snapped, and then turned from the little whimpers and gasps. He went to the sideboard and took lube from a drawer. He used lube because he wanted to, not because he didn't want to hurt the kid.

When he turned back around, he took a deep breath as his cock jumped. The kid was beautiful naked, creamy unblemished skin from head to toe. The bones of his spine jutted out, sharp tailbone, narrow hips.

Yunho crawled over the arm of the couch, letting his hands run up the backs of Yoochun's smooth legs. Yoochun shivered, breath hitching at the touch. His whole body was tight with need as he forced himself to ignore the fight or flight instinct.

Yunho spread the kid's legs and stared at the tight puckered opening. He caressed it with the back of his knuckles, watching as it jerked under the touch.

Yoochun whimpered, not begging, but scared.

"Are you a virgin?" Yunho asked.

"N-no. Just ... one. Once b-before."

"Here?"

"N-no."

And Changmin's payment tripled. Yunho covered his fingers in lube. He spread the viscous liquid over Yoochun's opening, adding more right from the bottle.

Yoochun cried out in surprise and pain when Yunho pushed a finger into him.

"Fuck," Yunho said and his eyes crossed as Yoochun's body fought against the intrusion.

He pumped the finger in and out of Yoochun’s body, reveling in the kid’s cries and whimpers. He added a second finger, and after only a few pumps, growled, “Fuck it.” He covered his cock in lube before removing his fingers.

He spread pale cheeks open, held his cock against Yoochun’s shuddering hole, and pushed, thrust hard into his body. His moan was drowned out by Yoochun’s scream. The flight instinct kicked in and Yoochun tried to crawl away from him. Yunho held his hips in a bruising grip, pulling out and pushing back in, forcing the kid’s body to give, take him, open.

Yunho tilted his head back, mouth open in pleasure, as the tight channel clenched around him.

“Please, stop, please. It hurts, please.”

Yunho slapped the back of his head. “Shut up.”

Yoochun went back to whimpers and cries.

Yunho pulled out and pushed in again, and then again, each push taking him deeper, until Yunho grew impatient, with one more thrust, he buried himself into Yoochun, pressing his body against the boy’s. Yoochun screamed, back arching. Yunho used the new angle to force himself deeper.

“Yunho!” Yoochun screamed, pleading. Yunho wrapped a hand in Yoochun’s hair and yanked his head back. Another scream tore from Yoochun’s throat.

Warmth not from the lube covered Yunho’s cock and he smirked as his cock came out red. He tightened his grip on Yoochun’s hip and in his hair, and sped up, Yoochun’s body no longer fighting him. Minutes later, the boy went limp, voice raw from screaming. Whimpers filled the room. Tears fell down his cheeks. Sweat covered his body. Yunho released his hair, holding hips with both hands again. He lifted Yoochun’s body up, until the boy shifted and his knees were under him. Yunho arched over him, hand on the arm of the couch next to Yoochun’s head. His eyes crossed as his orgasm pulsed through him. He licked up the sweat gathering along Yoochun’s spine.

“Yunho.”

The broken whimper pulled a moan from Yunho’s throat. He sped up, slamming into Yoochun until the pleasure was too great and he pumped Yoochun’s body full of come.

He collapsed, not caring that he was smashing the other underneath him. He licked up a drop of sweat on Yoochun’s neck, smiling as the spot jerked and a shiver ran down Yoochun’s body. He adjusted them until they were on their sides, Yunho’s back against the couch, Yoochun nestled close. Yunho’s cock was still buried inside him. Come and blood dripped down Yoochun’s ass and thighs. Yunho wrapped his arms around the small body and held him, breath ghosting over his neck. He let himself relax despite the quaking of his partner. He did not sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, Yoochun moved against him, pushing back as he tried to find a comfortable spot. His torn walls scraped over Yunho’s cock and Yunho was hard again in moments. Yunho moaned, held Yoochun still and rocked in and out of him, shallow.

Yoochun whimpered, eyes shutting tight. “Please don’t. It hurts.”

“Feels good,” Yunho returned. He pushed Yoochun away far enough that his cock slipped free.

Yoochun whimpered again. Yunho pushed him to his back, maneuvered over him until he was kneeling between his legs. He lifted Yoochun’s legs by the ankles, settling one on the back of the couch and the other on his shoulder.

He watched as come and blood slipped from Yoochun’s bright red hole. Fingers dipping inside, Yunho moaned, cock going impossibly harder as he licked his fingers clean. He scooped out a bit more and pressed bloodied fingers to Yoochun’s lips. Yoochun whined, but accepted the fingers.

With a minor adjustment, Yunho slammed himself back into Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun screamed.

Yunho set a brutal pace, bending him in half so he could bite and chew on Yoochun’s body. He left bloody teeth imprints and dark hickys up and down his chest and neck. He scraped his teeth over Yoochun’s prominent collar bones, leaving deep, red tracks.

Yunho wasn’t surprised when Yoochun gave up and his body went limp underneath him. He held Yoochun’s legs up and continued to fuck him, harder and faster as Yoochun’s eyes fluttered, trying to stay alert.

Just before Yunho came, he pulled out, stroked his cock and covered Yoochun’s stomach in a mess of come and blood. He barely kept himself from collapsing on top of him again, instead pushing back and sitting on his feet.

The boy drifted in and out of consciousness. Yunho ran his hand up his face, leaving bloody fingers prints on his cheeks and neck.

“Beautiful,” Yunho whispered and kissed his forehead.

Yoochun whimpered.

Yunho left him on the couch. He hit a button on the wall, and then went into the side bathroom to take a shower. He soaked for a long time, reliving the best moments, Yoochun’s screams echoing in his head.

When he left the bathroom, wrapped in a blue robe, Yoochun was gone, and Changmin leaned against the bar, nursing a glass of scotch. The beauty that was Jaejoong kneeled next to him, head on Changmin’s thigh. A brown leash circled his neck. The lead rested on the bar. Changmin’s fingers ran through Jaejoong’s blond hair.

“You better hope you didn’t kill him,” Changmin said.

“He’s okay.”

“We’ll see.”

Yunho pulled his wallet from his pants pocket. He put all the cash he had on the counter. “If you let me have him again, I’ll double that next week.”

“You want his dead body?” Changmin asked as he counted the large amount of cash.

Yunho smirked. “He’ll be fine.”

Yunho moved to the couch. He popped a few of the small chocolate cakes Yoochun had brought earlier into his mouth.

“Jung Yunho-shi,” Jae said quietly.

Yunho looked up and took the glass of scotch from him. “Thank you, Jaejoong-ah. Have I told you that you’re beautiful today?”

“Yes.”

Yunho smiled, noting the anger waving off Changmin. Jaejoong turned and went back to his position on the floor next to Changmin’s feet.

“You’ll cover his medical expenses?”

Yunho shrugged. “Sure. If he needs them.”

“If he needs them?” Changmin said with a disbelieving snort. “Xiah is taking him to the ER right now.”

Yunho shrugged. “Then charge me. You have my account information.”

“Do you need anything else tonight?” Changmin said.

Yunho looked over at him, and very obviously let his eyes drop to Jaejoong on the floor. Jae buried his face into Changmin’s hip. Changmin’s hand tightened protectively in Jaejoong’s hair. Yunho met his glare. “A dancer, or two, since you took my toy away.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “I’ll send up Aiden and Eunhyuk, since Xiah is unavailable.”

“My favorites.”

Changmin snapped his fingers, and Jaejoong jumped alert. Changmin strode across the room, quick, and crawling, Jaejoong just managed to keep up. Yunho watched his body, watched his eyes as they lowered and then lifted, meeting Yunho’s. Yunho shivered under the steady gaze.

Jaejoong licked his lips.

Changmin yanked on the leash, and the moment was gone. Yunho settled back on the couch, scotch in hand, and waited for his entertainment.


	2. Naughty Boy

Changmin/Jaejoong/Yunho in this chapter

“I want Yoochun.”

Changmin frowned. “He’s still healing from the last time you had him.”

Yunho smirked. “So? I want him.”

“No.”

“I’ll be there in a half hour. I want him.”

“No. He’s not for sale tonight. Come to my office, we’ll make another arrangement.”

Yunho scoffed, but gave Changmin an affirmation. He ended the call, and then tossed his phone on the table. It bounced once. He wanted that beautiful boy so much it made his cock ache.

He downed the glass of scotch in his hand, and then went about getting ready for the club. He dressed in black pants, a red shirt. He bypassed any accessories, slipped on shiny black shoes, and threw a dark gray sport coat around his shoulders.

When Yunho climbed into the back of his car two minutes later, his driver asked no questions, and fifteen minutes later, he pulled into the underground parking lot of the building that housed _Ride On_. Yunho told him to wait for his call, and then climbed out. At the elevator, he swiped his card, and instead of hitting M for the main floor, he hit the top button. The elevator lurched underneath him, and shot up, taking him to his destination. The doors pinged open moments later.

The receiving room was empty, Jaejoong’s desk abandoned, but the door to Changmin’s office was open. Yunho flowed through the dim light, knocked three times on the door and pushed it open.

Changmin looked up from his desk, not bothering to mask his irritated look.

Yunho sat in a chair. “I want him.”

“No,” Changmin said and resumed reading the paper in his hands. “Wait until next week. Would you like a drink?”

Yunho surveyed him for a moment, determined to get what he wanted. “Sure.”

Changmin snapped his fingers.

And Jaejoong slinked from behind his desk.

Yunho’s mouth went dry. And his cock was hard in a second.

Naked, creamy skin. Strained muscles. Yunho caught a flash of metal dangling from Jae’s chest. His back and ass were pink with slightly darker stripes marring the skin. Trailing from his hole was a thick gray string. As Jae crawled across the floor, a large round bead plopped from his ass. A foot later, another bead slipped out.

Yunho followed the lead back to the desk, eyes falling on a cuff of gray around Changmin’s wrist. Changmin lifted his hand in a casual gesture, Yunho met his eyes and swallowed. The cuff went taut for a moment and then relaxed. Changmin smirked.

Yunho looked back at Jaejoong just as the other man stood. He prepared a glass of whiskey for Yunho. There were five beads between Jaejoong’s ass and Changmin’s wrist.

Jae turned and walked to Yunho. Both of his nipples were clamped, one dripped blood. Chains connected the clamps to a cock ring. Even from here, Yunho could see it vibrating. With shaking hands Yunho took the drink. Jae kept his eyes lowered, but when he turned around, Changmin said, “Bend over.”

Jae immediately bent over Changmin’s desk, his red ass on display for Yunho. Yunho ran his gaze over the heated skin of Jae’s ass, over the raised welts. Yunho reached a hand out to touch him. Changmin cleared his throat, and Yunho smirked and put his hand back in his lap.

Jaejoong shuddered.

“Jaejoong, tell Yunho why you’re being punished,” Changmin said.

Jae shivered. “I …”

Changmin yanked his arm back and another bead fell out of Jaejoong’s ass. He cried out and thrust back.

“I want him,” Jae almost shouted.

Yunho met Changmin’s eyes again. Changmin nodded once. Yunho took the silent cue. He played with the toy in Jae’s body. Very slowly he pulled another bead from Jae’s hole.

“And?” Changmin said.

“I … I want my master to let him fuck me.”

“But I don’t share, do I, Jaejoong?”

Jae whimpered. “No.”

“Turn around,” Changmin said and stood up. His pants were unbuttoned, his cock hard and glimmering.

Jae did, body on display for Yunho. Changmin moved to this side of the desk. His fingers twisted one of Jae’s sore nipples. Jae hissed. Changmin removed the cuff from his wrist and then with no other warning pulled the rest of the toy, three more beads, from Jae’s body. The beads snapped against the side of the desk. Jae cried out, eyes shutting.

“Who owns your body, Jaejoong?” Changmin whispered, biting Jae’s ear. His hand slipped down Jaejoong’s side.

“You do, master, you do.”

“And as the owner of your body, what do I get to do to it?”

“What-whatever you want, master.”

Changmin smirked. “Lean over Yunho’s chair, hands on the back, but don’t you dare touch him.”

Jae whimpered again as he did as he was told. Yunho slid down, allowing Jae’s hands to grip the back of the chair on either side of his head. He swallowed, his brain so clouded with lust.

“Yunho.”

His gaze jerked to Changmin’s behind Jaejoong. Another silent cue, but Yunho was unsure of what it meant. Jae’s scent—sweat and sex and citrus sweet cologne—made his head spin.

“If you agree to wait a week, I’ll take what I want from my toy, just like this.”

To Yunho, saying no wasn’t even an option. “Fine. But I get to jerk off.”

Changmin smirked. “By all means. Show Jae what he wants, what he can’t ever, ever have. Just don’t touch him.”

Jae whimpered.

Yunho unbuttoned his pants, sighing when the pressure encasing him was released. He made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and then pushed his pants down his thighs. Jae’s hungry eyes soaked in the sight of his skin.

“Torture him with your words, Yunho,” Changmin said.

Jae grunted, moving forward and Changmin started fucking him. His eyes shut for a moment, mouth open. God, he was beautiful.

“God, you’re beautiful, Jaejoong,” Yunho whispered. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked slowly. He was already so fucking close to coming, having this body over him, teasing him. His other hand reached up and he hooked a finger around the chains of the nipple clamp. Changmin looked like he was about to protest, but Yunho smiled. “I’m not touching him.”

He pulled, tearing a cry from Jaejoong’s mouth. Blood pooled around the clamp and then dripped onto Yunho’s stomach.

“I want to lick your blood up, Jaejoong, taste you, mark you and claim you. I want those plump limps around my cock while I fuck your throat. You’d take all of my cock wouldn’t you? You want to feel it scraping the back of your throat.”

Jae whimpered. “Please, fuck, please, master.”

“No,” Changmin said. His grip tightened and he thrust faster.

Yunho lifted his head enough that his lips were a breath away from Jaejoong’s. His hand sped up on his cock. “And then, after I’ve covered your face in my come, I want to fuck you. I want to spread your ass open and watch as your eager body takes every inch of my cock.” Yunho pulled on the chains again, this time tugging so the pressure was on the cock ring.

Jae’s body shook with the need to come. Clear fluid pumped from his cock, dripping onto Yunho’s skin.

Yunho slid his finger through it and then through the drops of blood. He licked it clean. “God, you taste good.”

“Master, please, fuck. please.”

“Should have gagged you,” Changmin grunted.

“I have something he can gag on,” Yunho said.

Changmin scoffed, but then tilted his head to the side. “Jaejoong pet, do you deserve to suck on Yunho’s cock?”

Jae whimpered, but shook his head. “No, master.”

“Why not?”

“Because I want to, fuck I want to!”

“What do you want?”

Jae swallowed. His eyes were blown with lust, dark and hypnotizing. Yunho didn’t look away, but his hand sped up on his cock as his orgasm teased him.

“I want him, fuck, I want him to hurt me.”

Yunho moaned. His fingers yanked on the chain again. Jae cried out, body shaking in another dry orgasm. A steady drip of blood splattered on Yunho’s stomach.

Changmin waited until Jae’s shudders diminished, and then he pulled Jaejoong back, making his hands fall off the back of the chair. Jae cried out, wincing as Changmin’s fingers dug into the back of his neck. He bent Jaejoong over, stopping him and holding him so his lips were brushing Yunho’s cock. Jae whined.

“Fuck his mouth, Yunho, give the little whore what he wants.”

Yunho’s eyes rolled back. He grabbed Jae by the hair and slammed his cock into Jae’s open mouth. Jae screamed and gagged as Yunho forced himself completely in Jae’s throat, over and over, pulling his head down while thrusting his hips up. The orgasm that was so close before crashed through him sooner than he wanted. But he pulled out after the first pulse into Jae’s mouth, he held Jae still and covered his face in come.

Jae whimpered, tongue out, trying to catch more. Changmin’s fingers suddenly loosened the cock ring and after only a stroke of his hand, Jae screamed, pumping heavy ribbons of white all over Yunho’s body.

Yunho moaned and reached for the chains again, but Changmin yanked Jaejoong away.

“You have what you want, whore.” He slammed Jaejoong over the desk and fucked him.

Yunho watched as Changmin’s cock disappeared into Jaejoong’s body. There was red on his cock, and streaks of red down the back of Jaejoong’s thighs.

“You are a fucking whore, Jaejoong. And you do not deserve to have me come inside you.”

Jae whimpered, and Yunho barely picked up his whispered pleadings.

“No,” Changmin said, pulling Jaejoong’s hair. “I’m not good enough for you anymore, am I? You don’t need me anymore, do you?”

“No, please master, please, you’re all I need.”

Changmin scoffed.

Jae face turned on the desk, cheek pressed against the wood. Tears leaked from his eyes.

“No, please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Changmin scratched down his hips, leaving red, bleeding lines over the pale skin.

Jae cried, and god, Yunho was hard again, stroking himself as Changmin continued spouting abuse at Jae. His fingers tried to dig into the smooth top of the desk. Moments later, Changmin pulled out. He threw Jae to the floor and then stroked himself until he came, splattering the side of his desk.

Jae curled in on himself, body shaking with sobs. Changmin stepped over him and went to the counter. He tossed Yunho a towel and cleaned himself up. Yunho scraped the come off his skin.

“Come on,” Changmin said with a jerk of his head at Yunho. He ignored Jaejoong.

Yunho stood up and buttoned his pants. He left the shirt open and followed Changmin through the halls of the building.

Part 3: [Sexy Boy](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/89013.html#cutid1)

Part 1: [Pretty Boy](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/83193.html#cutid1)

.


	3. Sexy Boy

Pairing: Yunho/Yoochun/Xiah in this chapter

“Don’t fuck him, okay?” Changmin said as he entered the key code to Yunho’s room. “He needs to learn to suck cock, so take his throat if you have to. As always, you can do whatever the fuck you want to Xiah.”

The door clicked open. Before Yunho could walk in, Changmin threw up his arm blocking his way.

“Don’t ever touch Jaejoong again. Ever. Don’t even touch his fingers.”

Yunho nodded. Changmin scoffed and spun around, stalking down the hallway. Yunho entered the room and smiled.

Both Yoochun and Xiah were on the couch, waiting for him.

“Hi boys.”

Xiah smiled at him. “Hi, Yunho,” he said and flipped around so his elbows were on the back of the couch.

Yoochun didn’t look at him, but his shoulders shook.

Yunho smiled at Xiah. The kid was definitely one of Yunho’s favorites. This week his black hair had bright orange streaks in it. There were piercings up the edges of both of his ears, but only one in his nipple. He wanted a navel ring, but Changmin wouldn’t allow him one. Not yet anyway.

Yunho went to the bar for a much needed shot of tequila and then took his shirt off.

“God, you’re sexier than you were two weeks ago,” Xiah said.

Yunho laughed. “Flatterer.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Why are you two still dressed?” Yunho demanded.

Xiah grinned. “Because I know you like watching me strip.”

Yunho moved to the couch. He sat between the two boys. Yoochun stiffened, but allowed Yunho to pull his body against his. Yunho waved his hand at Xiah. “Well, get on with it then.”

Xiah laughed and jumped up from the couch.

Yunho rearranged him and Yoochun until they lay on the couch, Yunho behind him, but with a leg draped over Yoochun’s, holding him in place.

Xiah danced, hips undulating to the faint beat from the club below them. Yunho definitely loved watching Xiah strip.

Both boys wore only jeans and those sheer shirts, but Xiah took his time, sliding the light fabric off one shoulder and then the other. Yunho moaned in appreciation at all the muscle on Xiah’s body. Xiah was actually eighteen, his body more mature than Yoochun’s, but still young and smooth and perfect.

With deft fingers, Yunho unbuttoned Yoochun’s jeans, and with only a minor shifting, Yoochun pulled them off.

His cock was not hard, but Yunho cupped Yoochun’s crotch, rolled his balls around in his palm. Yoochun sighed and whimpered. His cock was hard in moments.

Xiah unbuttoned his jeans and then turned around. He rolled the cloth over his hips, exposing his plump ass an inch at a time. One of Yunho’s favorite things was watching that ass shake while he spanked it.

Yunho was so hard, cock nestled between Yoochun’s ass, but he wouldn’t fuck him. Not after Changmin’s little show with Jaejoong. And it’s not like he couldn’t shove his cock in Xiah’s willing body.

When Xiah was naked, he turned back around and kept dancing. He smirked when Yunho beckoned him closer. Yunho took Xiah’s hard cock in his hand and stroked him.

“I’m supposed to teach Yoochun how to suck on a cock. Show him how it’s done?”

Xiah grinned. “Alright! I love sucking on your cock, Yunho.”

“You like the money I give you for sucking on my cock.”

“That too.”

“Cheeky bastard.”

Xiah laughed. He tugged on Yoochun’s arm. “Come on, Micky. His cock is awesome.”

Yunho let Yoochun go, and as soon as he was out of the way, Xiah’s hands were on Yunho’s pants. Yunho grabbed his wrists. “Let Yoochun do it.”

Xiah pouted, but Yunho leaned forward and kissed his lips, and Xiah smiled. “Fine.”

Yoochun met Yunho’s eyes for only a moment and then looked down. In that moment, Yunho saw the poorly concealed fear. But like a good whore in training, he reached forward and unbuttoned Yunho’s pants. His hands shook when the clasp refused to cooperate. Yunho carefully took his wrists, and wrapping his fingers with Yoochun’s, he released the clasp. Yoochun swallowed as Yunho lowered his own zipper.

“Take them off me,” Yunho whispered.

Yoochun nodded and hooked his hands at the top. Yunho lifted his hips and Yoochun pulled the pants away. Yunho immediately stroked his cock, eyes shutting with a moan.

“Hey,” Xiah said. “How are we supposed to teach him if you’re going to stroke one off?”

Yunho smiled. He put his hands behind his head. “My apologies. Go for it. But only Yoochun’s mouth touches me.”

Xiah pouted again. “Yunnie!”

Grinning, Yunho said, “Well, I can’t fuck him today, so I get to fuck you. So if Yoochun does a good job, then I’ll fuck you after he gets me all aching for a tight ass.”

“Ooh, good idea.” Xiah kneeled on the floor, tugging Yoochun down with him. “Start at the tip and tease him, Micky. Just with your tongue, and Yunho likes teeth sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Yunho reiterated with a glare at Xiah.

Xiah giggled behind his hand.

Yoochun’s hands were still shaking, but he lifted Yunho’s cock away from his body. His little pink tongue darted out and licked the tip of Yunho’s cock. God, if he hadn’t already come a few minutes ago, that sight alone may have had him shooting a load into the boy’s face. Yunho moaned, trying to be encouraging. The flat of Yoochun’s tongue pressed against the soft head, before swirling around the crown.

“God,” Yunho whispered.

Yoochun flinched when Yunho’s hand landed on his head, but he didn’t pull away, and Yunho constrained himself, keeping himself from fucking Yoochun’s throat like he had Jaejoong’s.

“Ooh, good, Micky,” Xiah said. “Like, really good.”

“I agree,” Yunho said with a gasp.

“Now let him into your mouth, but do it slow.”

Yoochun’s mouth opened and his lips stretched over his cock. The head scraped over the roof of Yoochun’s mouth.

“Stop, Micky. Here.” Xiah touched just under Yoochun’s jaw and around his cheeks. “These muscles. Tighten them up.”

As soon as Yoochun did, Yunho cried out, hips lifting and gagging Yoochun. Yoochun broke away and coughed.

Xiah laughed.

Yunho touched soft fingers to Yoochun’s cheeks. Yoochun flinched, but he met Yunho’s eyes. “That feels good. Do it again.”

Yoochun looked at Xiah for a moment. And then he did it again.

Yunho leaned his head on the back of the couch and moaned as Yoochun’s young mouth manipulated the head of his cock. Yunho tightened his fingers in Yoochun’s hair. Yoochun whimpered, but stayed as he was.

“Good, Micky,” Xiah said, voice a bit quieter. “More, take more of him.”

“Oh, fuck, yes, please,” Yunho said, raising his hips just a bit. He kept his eyes shut because as much as he wanted to see those lips around his cock, he was going to come as soon as he did.

More of his cock slipped into Yoochun’s mouth.

“Hold the base if you can’t take it all,” Xiah said.

Yoochun’s fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. Yunho cried out as Yoochun’s mouth and throat took even more of him in. And then Yoochun gagged, reaching his limit, the muscles tightened around Yunho’s cock.

“Fuck,” Yunho said, the couch gripped in his hands. “I’m going to come, Yoochun, and you better swallow all of it.”

Yoochun shivered, and Yunho’s head snapped forward, eyes wide as his orgasm coiled through him. Yoochun’s lips were red and glistening, His eyes shut in utter concentration. Yunho wrapped his fingers in Yoochun’s hair, tugging. Yoochun whimpered when Yunho’s hips rose, and he gagged again, but this far gone ,Yunho didn’t care. That warm young mouth was begging to be fucked and Yunho wanted to fuck it. Each thrust pushed the head of his cock too far and Yoochun’s hands gripped Yunho’s thighs, body jerking with every gag. With an agonized moan, Yunho stalled, cock down Yoochun’s throat. His cock pulsed and Yoochun gagged on the first shot of come.

“Swallow it,” Yunho growled as more pumped into Yoochun’s mouth. But Yoochun’s mouth opened, come dribbling down Yunho’s cock as he coughed.

Yunho leaned back with a disappointed sigh.

“I’m … I’m sorry,” Yoochun whispered, voice shaking.

Yunho scoffed and said, “Whatever. Clean it up.”

Yoochun licked his lips and then met Yunho’s eyes. Yunho’s eyebrows rose in question. Yoochun blushed and looked down. The first tentative lick on Yunho’s stomach made him sigh.

“Can I kiss you now?” Xiah demanded.

Yunho smiled and without opening his eyes said, “Sure.”

Xiah’s lips pressed against his and their tongues tangled while Yoochun cleaned up Yunho’s come.

“I love kissing you, Yunho,” Xiah said.

Yunho grinned. “You love everything.”

“About you, yes, I do.”

Yunho pushed him away and he frowned. “Not your turn yet,” he said and pecked his lips. “Yoochun. Come here.”

Shaking, Yoochun climbed up on Yunho’s lap, arms around his shoulders. Yunho cupped his ass and squeezed.

“Changmin won’t let me fuck you today,” Yunho said, lips almost brushing Yoochun’s.

Yoochun licked his lips. Yunho growled and covered the distance, taking those young lips in his, biting at them and sucking on them. Yoochun mewled.

Yunho lowered them to the couch, hovering over Yoochun’s body. He pushed Yoochun’s knees up, gripping tightly as he stared at Yoochun’s hole. It was definitely red and sore. Yunho’s mouth watered, and he decided to test his limits of self control. He leaned down and licked him.

Yoochun whimpered.

Yunho smirked and licked him again before shoving his tongue into Yoochun’s body.

“That … that hurts,” Yoochun said.

“Yunnie,” Xiah said. “You’re hurting him.”

Yunho forced himself to pull away. He took a deep breath and then loomed over Yoochun again. He gripped Yoochun’s chin and smiled. “Next week, this ass is mine. You understand, and I’m going to really, really hurt you.”

Yoochun swallowed, eyes wide with fear. Yunho pecked his lips and then wrapped his hand around Yoochun’s cock and stroked him, soft and careful, until Yoochun was whimpering and thrusting into his touch. Yunho smiled against his lips before pulling away. Yoochun’s eyes were shut tight, his chest rising and falling in deep breaths.

Yunho kissed down his body, reveling in the whimpers and jerks Yoochun made as his nipples were licked and his skin explored.

Yunho held Yoochun’s cock firmly. Clear liquid pooled at the tip. Yunho ran his tongue along the head, lapping at the slit, swallowing the precome. Yoochun cried out, hips rising off the couch. He was so close. With a few twists of Yunho’s hands and only a couple slick trips into Yunho’s mouth, Yoochun screamed and came, the first spurt catching Yunho in the chin and the rest stringing out along his chest and stomach. Yunho wiped the come off his face with his fingers and offered them to Xiah.

Xiah squealed and lunged forward, sucking on the fingers.

“Clean him up,” Yunho said and moved away from Yoochun’s body.

Xiah saluted. “My pleasure,” and then licked Yoochun clean of come.

Yunho gripped Xiah’s ass while he worked, spreading the cheeks and staring at his clenching eager hole. It wasn’t as beautiful as Yoochun’s because Xiah was used too much, but Yunho still loved it. He leaned forward and licked him, pushing his tongue into Xiah’s body.

Xiah moaned and begged for more. Using only spit, Yunho slickened his fingers and pressed two into Xiah’s body. He twisted them and pumped them in and out.

“God, that’s enough, Yunho, please, please, fuck me.”

Yunho smiled. “Come and ride me.”

Xiah shouted out in delight. Yunho maneuvered him to his lap so Xiah was facing away from him. He held out his cock and with a hand on Xiah’s hip, guided his cock into Xiah’s body.

“Oh, fuck,” Xiah moaned, head back. He bent his knees, spread his legs a bit more and then lifted up and down, impaling himself completely. When he went to move again, Yunho said, “Wait. Yoochun, go suck on him.”

“Oh, please, Micky, come and suck on me.”

Yoochun climbed off the couch and kneeled between Yunho’s legs. Xiah used Yoochun’s shoulders to steady himself, and as soon as Yoochun had Xiah’s cock in his mouth, Yunho pinched Xiah’s hip and said, “Move.”

Xiah moaned, lifting himself up. Slamming himself down. Yunho held on to that plump ass, keeping the cheeks spread so he could watch himself disappear into Xiah’s tight body.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Xiah shouted, speeding up a bit.

“Come on his face,” Yunho demanded, his own breath growing short as his orgasm built.

Xiah whimpered and then a few moments later, with Yunho’s cock buried completely inside of him, he yanked his cock from Yoochun’s lips and stroked himself, crying out as he came all over Yoochun’s face.

“Lick him clean,” Yunho demanded, hand wrapped around the back of Xiah’s neck. Xiah leaned forward. Yunho canted his hips at the new angle, crying out as Xiah’s body tightened around him. He kept Xiah bent like that and fucked him faster, harder, until Xiah’s cries echoed around the room and his own moans grew erratic.

Another orgasm weaved through him, teasing, ebbing, retracting. And then the image of Jaejoong lying bloody and crying on the floor entered his mind, and it was that body he was fucking, that body begging him for his release. He shoved Xiah away from him, ignoring his protest. He hooked his hand around Yoochun’s neck, the other stroking his cock.

“Swallow it,” he demanded and then shoved his cock into Yoochun’s mouth. Seconds later he came, thrusting into Yoochun’s throat, again past the point of comfort and Yoochun gagged, but this time managed to swallow most of Yunho’s release.

Yunho groaned, and then flung Yoochun away from him. He fell onto the couch in a sated pile, smiling.

“Much, much better, pretty boy.” Yoochun met his eyes for a moment and then looked away, a blush staining his cheeks.

Yunho held out an arm for each of them, pulled them to the couch and said, “Nap time. Give me fifteen minutes and then we’re doing this again.”


	4. Lover Boy

Pairing: Changmin/Jaejoong in this chapter 

Changmin sat down at his desk. He did his best to ignore the little whimpers and moans and gasps from Jaejoong on the floor. Words and letters jumbled together. Business should not be conducted through emotions. Changmin knew that. He was too angry to work. He set his arms on the desk and laid his head on his arms. He listened to Jaejoong cry.

The other man wasn’t too injured. His body was sore, and Yunho probably shredded one of his nipples. But it wasn’t enough to constitute this amount of crying.

A tendril of guilt coiled through Changmin, but he smashed it down. Jaejoong was his: mind, body and soul. He shouldn’t have to lust after someone else, he shouldn’t want someone else, and that meant that Changmin was no longer enough for him.

Changmin stood up with a growl. He snapped his fingers. Jae whimpered, but pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Without touching him, Changmin left the office, listening to Jae crawling behind him. He led the way to their suite down the hall. In the middle of the living room, Changmin held his hand out.

Jaejoong stopped. His whimpering had lessened.

Changmin continued through the room, down the hall, to the bathroom. He went to the tub and started the water, feeling for the temperature. He briefly thought of bathing by himself, but his reluctance to see Jaejoong wasn’t because he didn’t want him. It was because of guilt, because he allowed Jaejoong his little bit of fun, and it was his fault that they were both hurting so much now. Jaejoong did not deserve to be punished for something that was not his fault, and desiring Yunho was not his fault. Yunho was gorgeous with a huge cock and he liked inflicting pain. It was natural for Jaejoong to be curious.

Changmin stripped, throwing his clothes in the hamper. He went back to the main room, stopping at the sideboard to open a drawer and grab a ball gag. He was a coward, and he knew it. He didn’t want to hear Jaejoong talk.

He stood in front of Jaejoong. “Look at me,” he said, voice low.

Jaejoong raised his tear-stained face. They held eye contact. Another trail of tears dripped over Jae’s cheeks. Changmin put the ball gag on him, and then turned away. He snapped his fingers and Jaejoong crawled after him to the bathroom. The tub was almost full. Changmin added Jaejoong’s favorite lavender oil.

“Kneel.” His voice choked on the word.

Jaejoong knelt, legs slightly spread. He sat back on his feet. He kept his head lowered. Every now and then a little hitch of breath escaped through his nose.

Changmin removed the nipple clamps before placing a kiss to each one. He dipped a wash cloth in the warm bath water, and with gentle hands ran it over Jaejoong’s skin, wiping away blood and semen from his torso. After a moment, Changmin’s lips followed the towel. He whispered words of love and regret into Jae’s skin, apologies and forgiveness. Jae was shaking.

“I’m going to take this off you,” Changmin whispered, “but you don’t have permission to speak.”

Jae nodded once to show he understood. The ball gag was removed. Changmin kissed Jae’s lower lip. “Get in the tub, baby.”

Changmin supported him with a hand on his hip. Jae hissed when the water soaked into the scratches on his thighs and the punctures around his nipples. Changmin kneeled next to the tub and continued his gentle washing, scrubbing Jae’s scalp, massaging his shoulders and chest.

“Move forward, darling,” Changmin whispered.

Jae did, bending his knees. Changmin climbed into the tub and settled in behind him. A few adjustments and Jae was enclosed in Changmin’s arms and legs. Changmin buried his face in Jae’s neck and finally let himself cry.

“You still need me, right?” he said. “You still want me?”

Jae answered by tightening the grip he had on Changmin’s forearms.

“Then why? Why, Jaejoong?”

Jae remained silent, and Changmin thought for a moment if he really wanted to know the answer to that.

“Answer me,” he finally whispered.

Jae whimpered, and twisted uncomfortably in Changmin’s hold.

Changmin pinched one of his sore nipples.

“I don’t know,” Jae finally said. “I … he’s … forbidden.”

Changmin swallowed. “So? Everyone else is forbidden, too. What makes Yunho so special?”

“He … the way he looks at me.”

“He looks at you like he wants to make you bleed.”

Jae shivered.

It was more or less the conclusion that Changmin had come to by himself, but to hear it parroted out of his pet’s mouth was painful.

“Do you love me, baby?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love him?”

“Of course not.”

“Do you still want him?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Jae took a deep breath. “I didn’t like it when he hurt me.”

“Explain.”

“He … he hurt me to hurt me, not because I wanted him to.”

Changmin twisted their bodies around so he could meet Jaejoong’s eyes.

“You love me,” Jae said and smiled. “He doesn’t. I can tell the difference. And …” Jae looked away. “I’m sorry.”

Changmin hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Me, too. I was angry with you for wanting him.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“No more apologies,” Changmin said and then climbed out from behind Jaejoong. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

Jae bit his lip. “But …”

“If Jiyong is incapable of running this club without me on a Wednesday night, then I need to find another manager.”

Jae smiled. He took Changmin’s offered hands and let the other pull him from the tub. Changmin wound his arms around Jae’s neck and kissed him. “Let me take care of you.”

Jae smiled again. “You always do, master.”

Changmin easily lifted him up. Jae’s legs wound around Changmin’s waist. Changmin turned and walked through the bathroom.

“Grab some towels, baby,” he said.

Jae reached out and snagged them from the towel rack. Changmin carried him to their bedroom. He put Jae on his feet and then dried him off. His mouth followed the towel, lips drawing over Jae’s broad shoulders, down his muscled chest. Both nipples were bright red. Changmin bypassed them, falling to his knees to kiss and bite Jae’s abs.

Jae’s hands shook as they settled on Changmin’s shoulders. Changmin’s own hands gripped the back of Jae’s thighs.

Changmin trailed his tongue down the bend in Jae’s hip. Jae’s cock filled, bumping Changmin in the cheek. He moved back only enough to wrap his lips around the head.

“Ma-mas-“

Changmin pinched his side.

Jae bit his lower lip. He mouthed Changmin’s name but didn’t say it. Not yet.

Changmin held Jaejoong’s cock by the base, and sucked down the top half. He ran his tongue up and over and around, and then again, up and over and around, licking and swallowing at the precome dripping into his mouth.

Changmin couldn’t even remember the last time he sucked on Jae’s cock just to suck and not to tease or torture.

“Mas-Min. Chang-changmin,” Jae stuttered.

Jae’s cock pulsed.

Changmin tightened his grip with forefinger and thumb around the base, but it wasn’t enough to stave off Jaejoong’s orgasm. Fingers tightening on Changmin’s shoulders, Jae’s upper body curled over him. With a cry, Jae came and Changmin sucked him dry, moaning and wrapping his tongue around and over the sensitive skin. When Jae whimpered, Changmin pulled away and continued kissing Jae’s body, down his thighs, over his kneecaps. His legs and body were smooth, the scent of lavender strong.

Changmin slid his knees back, far enough that he could bend over, bowing almost. He kissed the tops of Jae’s feet and the tip of every toe.

“Ch-changmin,” Jae whispered, voice breaking.

Changmin ignored him and went back the way he came, kissing up Jae’s legs, around his hips. He pressed a single kiss to the tip of Jae’s cock and then bit and licked up Jae’s torso. Jae had to plant his feet to support Changmin as he stood up.

Changmin licked Jae’s collar bone, whispered an ‘I love you’ against his neck and then against his lips. He tangled his fingers in Jae’s wet hair, feather light kisses on his cheeks and nose and forehead.

And then he moved them to the bed.

“Lay on your stomach,” Changmin whispered.

Jaejoong smiled and crawled to the middle of the bed. Changmin went to a side cabinet and found a bottle of lavender lotion. He set it on the bed, and then gave the back of Jaejoong’s body as much attention as he had the front, kissing the bottoms of his feet, over his ankles, lightly biting the curve of calf muscle.

He pressed a trace of lips over every lash, every welt on his thighs and ass and lower back. Each one sent a wince of guilt through Changmin. He hadn’t done this for Jaejoong. He’d done it because he was upset. Each red line was abuse, not the result of two consenting adults. He barely noticed when he dripped tears onto Jaejoong’s back.

“I love you, Changmin,” Jae whispered.

Changmin looked up, their eyes met. Jae’s head was pillowed on his arms, a tiny smile curving that natural pout. Changmin whimpered and bypassed the rest of Jae’s back. Their lips met and Changmin kissed him desperately, the tang of salty tears mingling with their lips. He ran his hands in Jae’s hair, whimpering because he needed Jae’s arms around him, but he didn’t deserve that.

“I don’t deserve you,” Changmin whispered.

Jae smiled. “Yes, you do.”

Changmin whimpered and kissed him again, but before tears fell again, he yanked himself away. He straddled Jae’s ass and then reached for the lotion. He poured a substantial amount on the palm of his hand, and then said, “This is going to be cold.”

He upended the bottle and squirted some directly to Jae’s back. Jae jerked but made no noise. Changmin tossed the bottle to the side, and then rubbed his hands together. With firm fingers and steady pressure, he massaged Jae’s back and shoulders, giving every muscle its own bit of attention. He pampered his darling until the tension in his own shoulders lessened, and he could breathe without gasping.

“Changmin?”

“Huh?”

“I want you.”

Changmin shivered, and just like that the body below him morphed from pampered pet to sex kitten.

Jaejoong chuckled. He put his hands on the bed and Changmin lifted himself up so Jaejoong could turn around underneath him.

“You’re torturing yourself,” Jaejoong whispered. “No more apologies, you said.”

Changmin leaned over him and kissed him. Jae’s fingers wrapped around Changmin’s cock, pulling a moan from his throat. Jae stroked him until he was hard.

“Fuck me?” Jae said, tilting his head and making it a question.

Changmin shook his head. “Make love to you?”

Jae smiled, the gorgeous one that Changmin fell in love with. “If you insist,” Jae said, laughter in his voice.

Changmin bit his lip and then licked it. Their kiss deepened, waved and lifted. Changmin couldn’t even remember the last time he’d spent so much time kissing Jaejoong, touching him, loving him. Once again he kissed down Jaejoong’s chest, over his muscles, down his abs. With a soft touch on the back of Jae’s thighs, Jae lifted his legs, hangs gripping his knees so he was spread open.

Changmin whimpered. His cock was so hard and Jae’s ass was still red, irritated from the toy and Changmin’s harshness. He kissed Jae’s opening, holding his lips there as Jae’s body shuddered.

“You’re still sore,” Changmin said, lips ghosting over the pink skin.

Jae chuckled. “No, I’m not. Lick me.”

“That almost sounded like a command,” Changmin said, propping his body up on an elbow.

“Maybe it was,” Jae said, still smiling. “Lick me.”

Changmin laughed. He touched his tongue to Jae’s body. “There.”

“You’re mean.”

He did it again. “You love me.”

“Yes. Lick me.”

“Yes, master,” Changmin whispered, and Jae’s laugh turned to a moan when Changmin licked him, tailbone to balls. He lapped at Jae’s entrance, mindful of the raw skin.

Jae sighed above him, released his knees and settled his heels on Changmin’s back. Changmin licked him until Jae’s entrance started clenching, and the heels pressed into his back.

“Please, Changmin, please.”

Changmin pushed his tongue into Jae’s body. He cried out, hips lifting. Changmin put a hand on his inner thigh and Jae’s movements stilled. Again, it’d been so long since he’d last done this for please and not for torture. He slipped a finger in next to his tongue. Jae hissed. Carefully, Changmin slid his finger in and out of Jae’s loosened body, tongue trailing finger, over and around each other. He tasted of musky lavender, but also of blood and raw skin.

“Fuck, Changmin, please. Please.”

Changmin licked him for a moment longer and then pulled away. “Please what, Jaejoong?”

Jae met his eyes, his own dark with lust and need. “Make love to me.”

Changmin smiled. He crawled up Jaejoong’s body and kissed his lips. “You’re sore.”

Jae had the audacity to roll his eyes. “I’m also hard as a rock and I want to come with you fucking me.”

Changmin laughed. “Fine, fine. Pushy, needy toy.” He climbed off the bed, went back to the cabinet for a bottle of lube. Lavender again. He spread it over his fingers while he climbed back onto the bed. Jae once again gripped behind his knees and spread himself open.

Changmin started with one finger, slipping it around and in Jae’s body, making sure he wasn’t too sore, too injured. That toy had been a bit much, and he’d never shoved all of it into Jaejoong before.

“I’m not going to break, Changmin,” Jae said, gasping.

Changmin smiled and added a second finger. “I might,” he whispered back. Changmin kept his eyes on Jae’s body, on his fingers twisting and pumping, deepening the red around Jae’s body. Unnecessarily, Changmin added a third finger.

Jae whimpered with impatience.

Changmin let himself smile and then removed his fingers. “Okay, okay. You’re done being worshiped, huh?”

“Yes.”

Changmin took his time as he kissed up Jaejoong’s body. With hands planted on the side of Jae’s head, Changmin kissed him deeply. Jae’s legs wound around his hips. Changmin reached between them and adjusted his cock until he slipped into Jae’s body. Jae moaned, and lifted his hips, forcing more of Changmin inside him.

Changmin’s eyes shut. He pulled out and pushed in, again, and again, until they were pressed together, skin on skin. Changmin kissed him.

“Hurt?”

“A little.”

“You alright?”

“Yes. Move.”

Changmin kissed his lips, over his cheeks and down his neck. He moved his hips slowly. Jae’s body was sore and torn, Changmin could feel it scraping on his cock, but Jae’s cock was hard. He wrapped his fingers around it and stroked in time to his thrusts.

“God, Changmin. Fuck!” Jae’s eyes shut. His hands clenched on Changmin’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

“I love you,” Changmin whispered to his lips.

Jae gasped, tried to form words back. His mouth opened and closed, his eyes shut, neck arching. His cock jerked in Changmin’s hand, and a moment later, his whole body shook and then froze. Changmin leaned back and watched as white shot from the tip of Jae’s cock and covered his abs in heavy pools.

With every breath of recovery, Jae’s body clenched around him. Their lips met and Changmin moaned his release into Jae’s mouth, shivering as he came, vision going misty and gray. He let himself fall over Jae’s body, and Jae wrapped himself around Changmin, fingers in his hair, lips on his shoulder.

“I love you,” Jae said.

“I love you. No more Yunho?”

Jae shook his head. “No more Yunho. I think he’s going to be happy with Micky for awhile.”

“Stupid fucker is going to destroy all of my boys.”

Jae kissed his lips. “Only if you let him, darling. You could sue him for complete rights to the company.”

“And piss off his family? No thanks. Just … we just won’t give him the new kids anymore. Not until they’re trained anyway.”

Jae nodded. “I think that I can get Tae ready before Yunho grows bored of Micky.”

“Good. I don’t want Tae out there at all.”

“Developing a conscience, Mister Cold Hearted Bastard?”

Changmin kissed him. “Maybe.” He pushed up and winced as his cock slipped out of Jae’s body. He wasn’t surprised at the blood on it. Jae was really too sore to be doing this. “And I hurt you again. I’m sorry, darling.”

Jae laughed. “It feels good, Changmin. I like it.”

“I know, but I still feel guilty.”

“No more apologies.”

With his long arms, Changmin reached over and flipped the bedside lamp off. It was still early, but Jae needed to rest. They curled together. Jae fell asleep quickly, his breath steady on Changmin’s neck.

“I love you,” Changmin whispered again to his sleeping beauty. “Forever.”


End file.
